It's Not Right
by zitaos
Summary: Right when you thought you had him, he just slipped away. Kei/Rei, oneshot.


There was something that would not stop bugging Kei.

He could feel something moving towards him as he remained lying down on his best friend's bed. A faint scent of rain was not too far away from him, and he was certain it was not from outside.

_When will I ever be able to sleep in peace? _he wondered as he stretched his hand out to feel what was distracting him at this hour. He sat up and struggled to find what was causing him to be unable to sleep, but all he felt was emptiness. Tense breathing started to fog his face, leading him to a strange and mysterious place where the dead and living were separated from each other.

The other side...

As Kei found himself trapped in his own dreams, he had trouble trying to regain consciousness. He tried escaping, but no one was there to help him snap back into reality. No one. Soon, a shadowy figure lingered towards him, reaching out to touch his skin.

_Not this again, _Kei thought as the figure got closer. _I don't want to feel anymore pain... I want this fear to be released from me. _All Kei could do was panic as he realized his feet were pinned to the ground, making him unable to move. The mysterious person would only get closer, making Kei's panic meter rise. But as it did, everything started to become clear. He came to realization that the figure was not who he had that it was, but some one else. Every detail became so vivid... But why didn't his face get any clearer? It was the total opposite of his body, and he wasn't given much time left to figure out who he was. So he reached out to touch the man, but before he could get to him, everything was blurred once again and Kei returned to reality.

A sudden gasp escaped his lips as he could feel something warm pressed against his back. He opened his eyes, only to find two arms clutched to his chest, making him wonder who they belonged to. As he rose his left hand to touch the skin, the arms suddenly tightened, making it harder for him to breathe.

"Who... are you?" Kei whispered hoarsely in the silence as he struggled for air. The arms released their grip from his chest, giving him the ability to breathe normally again. He sighed and turned around, meeting a young woman face-to-face. Adjusting his eyes to her features, he finally realized he was looking at the face of Rei Kurosawa, the ex-fiance of the late Yuu Asou. A tiny whimper came from the woman's mouth, and soon after, she burst into tears, clutching onto Kei's chest once again.

"R-Rei... what's the matter?" he asked softly, letting her head fall onto his chest as he caressed her back gently. She soaked his navy blue T-shirt with all her tears and cried, "It's raining again... and the thunder's here. I can't sleep without Yuu by my side." Kei couldn't help but die a little inside, knowing that he couldn't meet up to Rei's expectations no matter how he tried. He realized what Yuu found in her ever since he met her for the first time and he knew that his best friend was the luckiest person in the world to have someone like her. She was fierce, but she still had so much potential in life.

Kei gripped her shoulders and pushed her away so that he could look her straight in the eye, then he pressed his thumbs lightly on her cheeks and wiped her tears away. Soon after, he could feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks because he had so much worry for her. He loved her too much that it was painful to even look at her and see the face of his best friend instead.

_Is this a punishment for loving Rei and wanting her to myself?_

_A-Are you trying to haunt me, Yuu?_

The young woman snapped him out of his thoughts by reaching her hand out to touch his smooth yet rough complexion, wiping his tears away this time. She looked at him with that familiar concerned look on her face and whispered, "Kei... is there something wrong?"

He stared at her with wide eyes and blinked, then he inhaled sharply and said, "No. I'm just worried for you, that's all. You've been having so many nightmares lately..."

"It's hard without Yuu, y'know? There's no need to be worried about me, Kei. I can watch over myself," Rei declared. "I-I just need a little comfort on nights like these." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking out where the rain never came to cease. Kei pulled her in closer to his side and rested his head on hers, watching the rain with her. A calm silence settled into the room as the two sat in the room, intertwining their fingers together without even knowing. Rei was the first to react, slowly pulling her hand away and resting it on her knee instead. Kei left his hand there on the spot, limp and weak.

"I-I'm sorry, Kei. I should probably get going now, since the storm stopped and all... Thank you." Rei stood up slowly, then she fixed her nightgown a little and ran to the door, gripping tightly on the doorknob. She was waiting for him to speak again. Waiting for a simple response like, "Good night" or "Sleep well".

Or perhaps even...

_"I love you."_

_No, I can't, _she thought. _I don't have Yuu's permission to love him. Don't bother, Rei. You're not good enough for him._

Rei gasped as she felt Kei's arms wrap around her waist quickly, then she stood in front of the door for a while, waiting for him to say something. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally sighed with disappointment and turned the doorknob, attempting to escape the room.

But Kei held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. He wanted to have her to himself, no matter how much it betrayed Yuu.

_Please understand, Yuu. I want her. I _need _her. Please..._

He took a deep breath and nuzzled his head lightly onto her neck, surprised at the contented sigh he heard from her mouth. "Rei, I-"

"I love you, Kei. The same way I loved Yuu." Rei turned around while still in Kei's grasp and rested her head on his chest, smiling to herself. She could feel the bliss trying to escape from her, but she kept it in, just in case what she said was nothing compared to what Kei was about to say. All she knew was that she was happy for finally letting him know her feelings for him.

"Y-you can't," Kei muttered to himself, cursing in his head. _She loves you, too, _the voice spoke. _She's all yours now._

_All yours._

The voice had a hint of sadness, mixed with worry and regret. And suddenly, Kei felt the same. He felt tortured, betraying Yuu for loving his fiance like this. So he did what he thought was right.

"I can't love you like this, Rei. I'm sorry..."

"But Kei-"

"I don't think Yuu would have approved of this."

"I-I-"

"It's just wrong, okay? Please... just try to understand."

It was Rei who cried first and broke the embrace, completely heartbroken.

_Just when I thought you felt the same way about me..._

_How could you?_

She stormed out and closed the door gently behind her, then she collapsed to the floor and sat for a while, crying to herself.

Little did she know that Kei was doing the same, silently wishing that they shouldn't have met in the first place. Wishing that they didn't know each other at all.

_Yuu._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had only one intention of writing this: to bring more Kei/Rei fics into this fandom. There was like, barely any and I wanted some more, so I decided to write one myself.**

**Didn't go as planned, but I hope you liked it. Reviews please!**


End file.
